


-Réalité-

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Woosan, characters have no name but you can imagine it, fight and blood but just a bit, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: I remember your hands, beautiful, soft hands ruining my clothes, my skin. Hands that, intertwined with mine, were as perfect as the most precious star. Everything about you was so beautiful.I remember your gray eyes sparkling the first time I confessed my feelings to you.The same eyes that saw me when everything changed.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	-Réalité-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Réalité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885608) by [Skyvenixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe). 



> So, I wrote this for my French class and decided I wanted in English too! I did this while listening to ateez uwu 
> 
> It's my 1st finished ateez work so pls be kind uwu if you like it leave a kudo/ comment!
> 
> Hear me ranting or scream with me on tw: @NoirVenecia

When I opened my eyes, darkness reigned in the room. 

Even though I didn't want to get up, the lightning from the storm and the movement of the ship forced me to do so. I lit the candle on my desk so I could take my pipe.

I was stretching when I heard a voice at the door shout:

-Captain, captain, the storm is too strong, we have to change our destination, there is an island in-

I lit my pipe and opened the door.

-We won't change course, no storm will stop us

-But Captain-

-Shh.- I took two steps towards him and slowly raised my pistol, putting it on his right eyebrow. -I said to follow the same direction.

-Yes captain. The boy swallowed and left.

No one on this ship could question the authority of the captain, no one. No one until your arrival.

I put my gun on the table and turned my gaze to see if the fool who had come had woken you up. Your eyes were closed, but I knew you were awake.

I approached carefully so as not to disturb you, but I knew that with the sound of the tide it was impossible to hear anything. You turned around when the sole of my boot made the ground creak. I released the smoke that was in my mouth, covering your face.

-Good morning- was the only thing I could say.

You didn't answer but looked at me and I felt myself to be the most insignificant being of all. Your gray eyes sinking like a stake into my chest, taking my breath away like forever and always.

-It's completely dark.

-It’s always the same here, darling, but when you open your eyes, it's a new day. You know that, right?

Your hands reach my neck and pull me close until your lips are just a breath far from mine.

-I know, but can you stop the cheesy lines and just kiss me?

I can’t even reply, our lips dance.

  
  


Your wavy hair moved to the beat of the waves the day I met you. I remember your distant gaze on the horizon. All those around us fighting, breaking bottles to attack or hitting the first to cross. And you. Motionless on the balcony’s bar, with a mug of beer in your left hand. It was impossible not to see you, impossible not to see when your eyes found me and you approached me in the midst of all that chaos. It was impossible to leave you in that horrible place. Impossible not to give you everything you ever wanted, a portion of every riot we got, silver coins that reminded me of your eyes, golden chains, gems, everything for you. My love, my heart, my life. 

I remember your eyes locking with mine in the countless nights we spent together, passion and desire running in our veins, bodies full of sweat, and arousal. Nights where you looked at me like I was someone, something more than a foolish man who searched up for treasures in the infinite ocean.

I remember your hands, beautiful, soft hands ruining my clothes, my skin. Hands that, intertwined with mine, were as perfect as the most precious star. Everything about you was  _ so beautiful _ . 

I remember your gray eyes sparkling the first time I confessed my feelings to you. 

The same eyes that saw me when everything changed.

The impact knocked you off the bed and threw me across the cabin. A drop of blood ran down my cheek, but I knew it wasn't mine when I looked up. Everything went full speed and my head was dizzy. On the already non-existent ceiling, my pilot's body hung from planks, draining blood. I got up as best I could and ran to see what had happened. When I walked through the door, I saw the terror on the faces of my entire crew.

-Captain, we collided with something, the pilot tried to avoid it, but it was too late when he tried to turn. What do we do?

I couldn't even answer, a second impact rocked the ship, causing water to enter everywhere. We were sinking. 

My face turned pale when I heard a shrill cry from the cabin. I ran as fast as I could to make sure everything was okay, but when I got there my body suddenly stopped. Your delicate body, pierced with a giant fucking stone. Your eyes locked with mine, enough for me to respond. I knelt down next to you and took your face in my hands, trying not to show the tears in my eyes. It was too late.

-Don't cry- you just said in a barely audible sigh. 

-Don't go, don't leave me, please, no, no.

Your right hand made an effort to reach my face and wipe away a tear.

-Thank you for accepting me, my captain. Thank you for letting me experience so many adventures by your side. I will always love you …

Your gray eyes closed. Leaving me alone.

On the rest of the bridge, there were two other men. It was all my fault for not changing the course. It wasn't good without you. Nothing. No treasure, no stupid king's reward would return you. 

So I stood up, picked up the gun that had fallen to the ground, pointed it in the middle of my head and... 

... I woke up. 

When I opened my eyes, darkness reigned in the room. Nothing to do without you, without your warmth. Nothing to do with the cruel reality of living with the loneliness and the ghost of your body next to me.


End file.
